Um Sonho
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco] Quando Harry entrou na vida de Draco, tudo mudou.


**Um Sonho**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Ao conhecer Harry Potter tentou de todas as formas se manter a certa distância do rapaz, mas não adiantou, os sorrisos sinceros e os pedidos para conversarem e serem amigos eram insistentes. Mesmo demonstrando querer sua amizade, o moreno nunca havia passado dos limites. Sempre atendia quando o mandava embora, por qualquer razão que fosse.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria conversar com ele, Draco não pode evitar se aproximar. Queria conhecer o garoto, saber quem ele era, de onde vinha, porque estava ali.

Aos poucos foi descobrindo um jovem cheio de vida, animado e feliz.

Harry Potter era uma pessoa fácil de gostar, ficava ao seu lado e o protegia e animava. Era um bom ouvinte. Toda vez que Draco tinha uma discussão com o pai a pessoa que estava ao seu lado era Harry.

Não deveria deixar passar de uma simples amizade, mas aos poucos Malfoy dependia mais e mais do moreno. Só conseguia sorrir quando ele estava por perto, contava para ele todos seus segredos, assim como conhecia todos os de Harry.

Havia apenas uma coisa que nunca contou para o moreno. Sabia que o dia que lhe contasse perderia Harry para sempre. Por mais que soubesse que era puro egoísmo da sua parte, Draco não conseguia falar, a ideia de nunca mais ver Potter o machucava mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Logo os sorrisos se tornaram mais ternos, as conversas ficaram mais intimas e contra todos os argumentos que impediriam de dar certo, Draco Malfoy se apaixonou.

Seus planos eram de permanecer com esses sentimentos escondidos para sempre, mas Harry o surpreendeu como sempre o fazia, e se declarou. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, Draco aceitou seu amor com todas as forças de seu coração.

Começaram a passar cada vez mais tempo juntos. Harry dormia em sua casa quase todas as noites e ficavam conversando até tarde, tudo que queriam era estar juntos.

Ainda lembrava muito bem do primeiro beijo que trocaram. Foi delicado, cheio de carinho e amor. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que os toque de Potter, do que os sorrisos cumplices, do que dormir ao seu lado.

Semanas começaram a passar e a diferença começou a ficar cada vez mais nítida. Ainda assim Draco tinha medo de falar. Seu coração estava completamente comprometido e no momento em que revelasse seu maior segredo não mais teria Harry e não tinha certeza se conseguiria sobreviver a isso. Não tinha certeza nem se queria sobreviver sem Harry Potter.

Mas como todo segredo um dia ele acabaria sendo descoberto e isso apavorava Draco. Só que no dia em que Harry perguntou, não conseguiu mentir. Pediu apenas que, antes de explicar tudo, o moreno lhe desse uma última noite.

Nesse dia não dormiu. Passou o tempo inteiro nos braços de Harry. Beijavam-se, conversavam, sorriam. Seu peito doía ao ver as horas passando, sabendo que não tinha mais volta. Enquanto o sol nascia Draco lhe deu um beijo terno e disse que o amaria para todo sempre.

Draco Malfoy sempre soube que era diferente, que existiam pessoas que somente poderiam se relacionar com ele. Sempre ignorara essas pessoas. Com Harry não foi possível e com toda a coragem que existia em seu corpo, contou a verdade para o moreno que sorriu.

Harry já sabia fazia algum tempo, mas esperou até saber que Draco estaria finalmente pronto para se despedirem. Foi em uma noite em que observava o loiro dormir que se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido e do porque ter ficado por ali.

Foi um acidente de carro, nada puderam fazer para salva-lo, e enquanto a vida se esvaia do jovem corpo de Harry, no fundo de sua mente ele só conseguia ter à frente de seus olhos o rosto do garoto mais bonito que já havia visto, e o mais triste. O vira pela janela do carro naquele mesmo dia.

Draco chorava escutando a história de Harry.

O motivo de o moreno ter permanecido ali foi por ele, para ver aquele lindo rosto que o cativou tanto sorrir. Não tinha intenção de se apaixonar, mas não se arrependia de nada.

Aquele dia foi o último dia em que Draco viu Harry. Ele já estava pronto para seguir em frente e o loiro não pediu que ficasse. Não tinha esse direito.

-o-o-o-

Olhou pela janela enquanto essas memórias voltavam à sua mente. Já haviam se passado anos, e em todo esse tempo Potter fora o único para Draco.

Encontrara outros espíritos presos a Terra e depois de Harry não teve mais medo, ajudava sempre que podia e fazia seu melhor. Mas ninguém, vivo ou não, conseguiu chegar ao seu coração.

Vivera um sonho, uma fantasia linda e ficara preso nela para o resto da vida.


End file.
